Spirits of the World: Duel Reality
by Dingo T. Wilds
Summary: Abandoned by her family, dishonored by those who betrayed her, Ranma comes into contact with with Hiei Jaganshi, and Kurama, the quiet kitsune. What will she do when they extend their hands in the name of partnership? Rewrite of Spirits of the World.
1. Prologue: The Ronin and The Thieves

Disclaimer- I do not own Ranma ½ or Yu Yu Hakusho.

XxXxXxXx

A lone red haired girl trudged through the streets as she searched for a meal. She had be stricken from her family register nearly a year ago now, she had wandered across the greater Tokyo area until she came to the Sarayashiki district. She had soon learned that the district had a high concentration of spirits and lower level demons wandering around. This girl was Ranma, formerly of the Saotome clan, and nearly everyone she had met in her life caused her some sort of pain or strife. Ranma located the local Farmer's Market and quickly made her way through, swiping just enough to feed herself without arousing the seller's suspicion to the missing products.

As she made her way through town, memories came forward unbidden.

XxXxXxXx

In the months following the failed wedding attempt things had gotten very bad around Nerima. After the calm before the storm, everyone got more aggressive. The parents tried to force him and Akane into two more wedding attempts, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi began attacking each other and Akane even more viciously than before, leading to Kodachi and Akane being hospitalized being the weakest of the girls. The Nekohaten and Ucchan's had been nearly destroyed during the attacks on both of the girls that lived at their restaurants. The boys on the other hand got even worse. Their attacks put innocents in the hospital, and even injured Ranma pretty badly at one point. Then the boys managed to kill him, in a way.

They had Kuno corner him in the schoolyard. While the students, who would once stay to watch fled when Kuno came dressed in full Samurai regalia and live steel. As he pinned Ranma to the wall, blade at his throat, Ryoga and Mousse appeared with two bottles of labeled water. Mousse grinned maniacally as he poured his bottle of water over Ranma's head, noticeably hot water. That's when the familiar change came over him, turning him into his girl form. Ryoga then tossed his bottle at her, and the familiar tingle of her curse being locked came over her.

"She's all yours Kuno. Have fun with your bride."

Those words haunted her to this day, but what happened next was why she had never given in to her darker instincts and desires. Kuno ended up paralyzed from mid-spine down, Ryoga managed to get away with only several broken bones and a deep laceration, and Mousse lost both of his arms when Ranma ripped them out of their sockets, and completely tore his right arm off.

Cologne managed to stop the red-haired girl from out right murdering the boys, though the Elderly Amazonian gasped when she placed her hand on Ranma's arm. As Ranma tried to vocalize her question, Cologne shook her head. Ranma would never be fully male again. Her best chance would be to jump into Nannichuan and hope that the combined curses resulted in being more male than female.

As Ranma fell to her knees, neither one noticed a brown haired girl running away from the school as the paramedics pulled up. Nabiki had decided to cut her off from everything. When Ranma returned to the Dojo after a few hours with the local police, the parents attacked her. She had acted dishonorable in the fight, maiming and permanently disfiguring her opponents, nearly committed murder, and now she was just a weak, unmanly girl. While Soun, Genma, and Nodoka yelled and made demands of the girl, with Nabiki watching smugly and Akane watching in growing anger. Kasumi was no where to be seen, as she was quietly packing away Ranma's belongings as well as her own. She knew neither of them would remain at the dojo after tonight.

After Soun and Nodoka had verbally declared 'Ranma Saotome' and 'Ranko Tendo' were to be ronin and never welcomed back to the dojo or the Saotome home, a crazed grin spread across Ranma's face as her pupils slowly shifted into narrow cat-like slits. As night fell, a blur escaped from the compound, dojo completely wrecked, a broken blade driven into the shattered sign by the front gate, and several bodies laying around the destroyed dinning room. No one dead, but everyone broken. Kasumi softly closed the door behind her as she hailed a cab.

Ranma had done something that she never truly done in her life. She ran. Ranma ran hard and fast, not stopping or pausing in her haste. She soon came to her bridge, the one spot no one but Kasumi would bother her at. Then she cried. She cried for the first time in years, never even noticing Kasumi leaving her pack and an envelope next to her before departing once more in the cab. She cried so hard that she wore herself out and fell asleep.

A small man watched from across the canal, hidden by the shadows.

'Interesting,' the man thought as an eye in the center of his forehead gleamed, 'I'll be keeping a close eye on her as well.'

XxXxXxXx

Back in the Present

XxXxXxXx

Ranma put down a half-eaten rice ball that she had snatched from a witless boy who had tried to smooth talk her. The local truancy officers had been making a real pests of themselves every time they saw her, and she wanted to get back to her 'home' before they found her. Coming to an abandoned building near an apartment complex, she quickly slipped inside to the safety of the building hide from prying eyes. Only that two pairs of eyes followed her at all times lately. Those of the late punk Yusuke Urameshi and the Underworld Guide Botan.

"Oh dear, I believe that Koenma has found her file at last. And it's not good," The blue haired reaper said as she browsed the thick file in her hand.

"Well from what I've seen, she's a ronin, probably on the runnin' from her past. Yet she seems to draw in fights and trouble like I did before this ordeal of yours. A lot of demons too coming to think of it." Yusuke glanced down from the roof towards the building that the girl was in, scratching his head in thought.

"That's partially correct Yusuke. Her name was Ranma Saotome, it's just Ranma now. She had a curse that change her body depending on the temperature of the water, Hot water gave her a boy's body and cold a girl's. This ability was taken away from her by her so called friends, both of whom bled out from the wounds they inflicted on each other, and is the reason she was banished from her family."

"Jeez, being a girl that turns into a boy must have been rough. She was probably treated like a freak by any other girls."

"Wrong Yusuke, Ranma was originally a boy before the curse, and is now stuck as a girl for the rest of her life."

"Cripes! That's even worse! I can't even to begin to imagine what it's like to have your …stuff ripped away at the splash of so water. How much longer until this egg hatches?" Yusuke asked pulling the egg in question out of his pocket.

"Anxious aren't we?" Botan seemed puzzled at her charge's change in attitude after hearing about the homeless martial artist staying in the abandoned building below them.

"Because, No one deserves what happened to her. I want to try and talk her into coming over, though I might need Keiko to help convince my mom. Then again, mom will probably try to help too much and adopt her…" Yusuke went off into rambling to himself as Koenma appeared next to Botan.

"Koenma sir, do you know why Yusuke suddenly became interested in Ranma after he found out about her past?" Botan looked at the child ruler for answers.

"His mother came from a similar situation, used by her so called friends, leading to a loss of family honor that was only Yusuke found out about it six months before his accident, he headed over to his Grandparents. Imagine their surprise as the son of their disowned daughter kicks down your front door to beat the living crap out of his grandfather. When asked why he attacked them, all he said was that they were to wrapped up in the old ways of the ancients that they didn't understand the situation. Midway through his tirade, Atsuko came through the front door and told him to go home. Realizing that the boy who had attacked them was their grandson, and their daughter had to stop him from killing them, they tried to beg forgiveness. Atsuko laughed at them and said that she didn't know who they were and apologized for Yusuke's attack. The two of them committed Seppuku a week later to redeem their honor for abandoning their child." Koenma huffed, crossing his arms. The three of them drifted away from the building, three more appeared in the roof across from it.

"This is the girl you've been watching Hiei? Her soul doesn't feel like a human's." the largest of the trio stated as he look through the window at the girl.

"It seems she has a strange case of a failed possession and a half complete merger that seems to have happened recently." the third man said, though he was only a little younger physically than the girl they were watching.

"Similar to you, Kurama." Hiei said, "Test her Kurama, if she's strong enough, I'll offer her a chance to help us get the fourth treasure as well as our own original prizes."

"What, there's another treasure?" the large man asked

"Yes Gouki, and with her temperament, she'll be the best one to use it. Its a journal, one that when something is written in it, it will create or prevent something, though it will not kill or destroy. She'll be the one to keep us in check so we don't get carried away."

"I see, a counter to the treasures we will take. You've been planning this for a while."

"Yes, A very long time." Hiei said as he blurred away. Gouki chuckled as he split away as well. Kurama turned to leave when Ranma turned, looking out of a boarded up window, locking eyes with him. Smiling, he too vanished. She knew he was coming for her. The only thing was she didn't know when he would come after her. The hunt was on, and the prey was just as dangerous as he was.

XxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Went back and reread some of (read all) of my fics, and besides Mythical Flame and The Tomboy Master, I cringed at the chapter lengths, detail confusion, and a few other problems. So I decided to rewrite and touch up everything and give a new chapter per fic.

This particular fic is getting a complete over hall from an idea that I got from re-watching the Yu Yu Hakusho series. Will Hiei's plan work, and has Ranma changed enough for it to work? What darkness does this young and betrayed martial artist harbor within her soul? Find out next chapter!

Also please ahng in there if your waiting for Acidic Blood: Hive Mind Ch.2, I needed to take a break from it and this quick rewrite was all I needed to get my motivation flowing, so it should be out sometime this week!


	2. Chapter 1: The Recruitment and The Heist

Disclaimer- I do not own Ranma ½ or Yu Yu Hakusho.

XxXxXxXx

Ranma was beginning to feel on edge, much like a cornered animal. nearly two weeks ago the red-haired demon boy had issued a challenge and a threat. He was hunting her, and she him. He had allowed her to follow him to his school, where he blended in seamlessly with the human students, but then at lunch a smaller demon boy with spiky black hair appeared near him as well. Both had looked directly at her before the small one vanished and the redhead got up and walked away. Ranma turned to leave but noticed a rose, with it's stem imbedded in the concrete right next to where her head had been from her vantage point on the ledge of the school building.

But today was different, he had ousted her in front of his human peers. As she landed on her feet and a single flat palm in a wide spread tri-point landing, he spoke to her.

"It seems as if I have a challenger. From Nerima no less." this sent murmurs through the crowd.

"Shuichi can fight?"

"Of course he can, he does so to stay in shape. But who's the girl?"

"That's Ranma from Nerima! I heard she had disappeared though!"

"Why is she here then?"

Ranma ignored the banter of the crowd, glaring at the fox boy, before speaking, "So fox boy, where's your two friends that follow you around?"

"Hiei wanders around and Gouki has some business to take care of today." Kurama replied evenly.

"Why did you challenge me?"

"We have a job that needs to be done, but we need one more to fill the roster. Hiei has been watching you for nearly a year when he noticed the brutality you employed in your final fight in Nerima."

Ranma scoffed. At one point in time, the reminder of that fight would of weighed on her conscious. But over the long months she had grown cynical and bitter in regards to the morons in Nerima. Hell, all the morons in the world in general. She could now look back and get some dark satisfaction from the pain she had caused that day. Something had awoken at Ryoga's words, and it, through her, craved battle and blood.

"Follow me if you can..." Ranma said in a low hiss, causing the boys eyes to narrow. Ranma flipped backwards onto the wall before dashing off.

"You won't get away from me!" Kurama shouted taking off after her on street level. It was a good thing it was a half-day for the school. Kurama quickly used a few boxes and a vendor's stand to level himself on the wall. Ranma was running low and fast along the wall, and Kurama had to catch up. Suddenly Ranma's foot slipped and she cried out in surprise.

"Get her Shuichi!" one of the students yell, they were following the running fighters. Kurama wasted no time in leaping after her spinning to connect a kick to her ribs, only for him to catch a menacing grin on her face.

'A trick!' he thought as Ranma blurred away.

"Behind you," she whispered, both of her feet smashing into his back. Kurama flew across the intersection, crashing through the open door of a martial arts store that specialized in the strange and exotic weapons.

'I won't be able to use my plants with my classmates watching us,' Kurama thought when something caught his eye, 'That will do nicely.'

"Sir, may I barrow this for a while," the shop keep nodded recognizing the boy asking.

"Your credit is good here Shuichi, and be careful. That girl is one of the best martial artists in Japan."

"Thank you, and I should know about her. I picked this fight."

XxXxXxXx

"What's wrong Fox-boy!" Ranma jeered, standing on top of a street light, ignoring the shouts of anger from the students below her, "You picked this fight, now come out here and finish it!"

With a crack, Ranma's cheek was sliced open.

"Tch, weapon user." Ranma snarled as Kurama landed on a tree branch behind her.

"Yes, though I favor a slightly different kind of whip, this will have to do." In Kurama's hand was a standard nine foot bullwhip. Strengthened with spirit energy it seemed, "You won't go far."

Kurama started into a combo that had Ranma flipping and dodging from streetlight to streetlight. He was able to wrap it around her arm, but she grabbed the whip with both hands and yanked. Kurama decided to let go instead of being pulled along with it and rushed her while she was off balance. As lashed out with his left leg he noticed something, 'When did she lose her shoes?'

Ranma allowed herself to fall backwards to avoid the kick, gripping the steel support bar of the streetlight with her toes, and used the momentum to flip herself over the wall of the local park. Kurama gave chase.

XxXxXxXx

"Seems like Kurama is having a good bit of fun down there," Gouki said, watching from his and Hiei's perch. The two fighters had moved into the park with Ranma diving in and out of the foliage to get glance strikes against Kurama, and Kurama himself had been luring her to a clearing that even those human classmates couldn't follow them. Hiei unwrapped his headband, using the power behind it to hypnotize the humans to believe the two fighters had ran to the other side of the park.

"Now we shall see her true power." Hiei stated as he re-wrapped the headband around his forehead.

XxXxXxXx

'It seems Hiei wants me to draw out her true power,' Kurama thought as he sensed his classmates rush off in a different direction.

"Tell me, Ranma. How did you figure out that I'm part fox?" Kurama asked, "I was sure I disguised my scent well."

"You can't hid your aura. It reeks of a Yoko fox." she chuckled darkly.

"And you have the scent of a bakeneko, with a hint of brimstone." Kurama said softly, pulling a rose from his hair. Ranma's sinister grin turned feral.

"You've figured me out. Maybe... you should know what happened to me." Ranma slowly began to stalk around the clearing, circling Kurama, "When I was a child, my father found a training manual, one that I recently rediscovered. Dig a pit ten meters deep and five meters wide. The walls straight and smooth. Fill the pit with cats of all sizes and variety, preferably feral or stray, and leave them down there until the start to starve, but not so long to were they kill each other for food. Next, take a child, under ten, the younger the better. Tie them with some sort of fish product and throw them into the pit, sealing it up after them."

XxXxXxXx

Kurama felt the presence of Ranma's inner demon coming to the fore, as did Hiei.

"Gouki, be ready to step in. This is the power she used that drew my attention. A Bakeneko, specifically a Nekomata with a Hellfire affinity."

"Aw, sounds like the little guy has a crush," Gouki teased as he and Hiei hit the ground running.

"Shut up you fool."

XxXxXxXx

As Ranma had told her story, her stalking became more of a prowl, leading her to gain a distinctly feline gait. A strange mix of energy pour out of her, one had the feel of demon energy, but the other was denser than human spirit energy. Comparing the two, most human Spirit energy was like a blade, while this energy was blunt and deadly, like an oni's club. The energy was taking shape around her, shifting and roiling. It had taken a reddish-orange hue as it finish forming around her.

'Demonic Shadow Cloak. Less of a possession or merging and more of a binding of the demon to her soul.' Kurama readied the rose grasped between his fingers, 'Hiei and Gouki are on their way to interfere if need be. This is a fight in which I can no longer hold back.'

"Anyways fox-boy, Pops, the bastard, thought it didn't work the first time. So he kept throwing me back into the pit. A day became a week, and a week became two weeks. I soon lost track of time. One day I burst out of the pit, mauling the old man. Neko-ken, partially successful." The aura had taken the shape of a human sized Nekomata, surrounding her slouched form, "But them, nearly a year ago, something woke up. I, and everyone else, thought the Neko-ken was a martial arts technique. But it's not. It's a ritual, to summon and bind a demon to one's soul. The one inn me, she only ever protected me, even if I hated her. So we came to a deal, and here we are today, READY TO RIP YOU APART!"

Ranma leapt forward, swinging with her right. Kurama noticed she was nearly in a complete berserker state, the aura moved as she did, but with a slight delay. If she hit, it would hit as well scoring two hits. He had to gain distance and fast.

"Rose Whip!"

The two combatants threw themselves at each other, the red haired girl dodging or countering the thorny whip wielded by the red haired boy. They began to blur in and out of existence while exchanging blows or slashes. The two fighters suddenly disengaged and jumped apart, in order to observe each other.

"Well now Ranma, it seems as if we are both near our end. One final attack, and this match is over." Ranma crouched low as Kurama readied his whip, waiting for a mutual signal. Suddenly leaping forward, Ranma sent both of her cloak's front paws towards her foe, the legs of the cloak stretching impossibly as the attack rushed forward, as his whip seemed to weave around her attacks. Both attacks struck home as the two fighters tried to dodge but failed to do so. For a moment, both stood still before Kurama asked, "Would you be of some assistance Hiei? Both of us are going to need medical attention."

As both redheads started to fall forward, two blurs appeared out of the bush to catch them. The two blurs turned into Hiei and Gouki

"Kurama. I thought I asked you to test her, not get yourself killed," Hiei said as he propped the fox demon against a nearby tree.

"It was necessary, anyone who has even partial mastery of the neko-ken is deadly."

"Cat Fist? What's that?" Gouki as, having never heard of such a style or attack in his considerable life.

"We'll discuss this later Gouki. Do you want me to bring a demon healer that's been hiding nearby, or take you to those human doctors to keep up your facade." Hiei asked, a slight sneer on his face.

"Human doctors, we don't want to scare off our new partner now, do we?" Kurama said, wiping some of the blood of his forehead, "Most of our wounds are superficial, but I tipped my whip's thorns with a sedative from demon world. That should keep her under for the few minutes it takes to reach the hospital from here."

Making their way out of the woods, with only a short pause to retrieve the normal whip Kurama had abandoned halfway to the clearing, Kurama's classmates surrounded them.

"Hey Shuichi, what happened man? It looks like you got mauled." One of the few boys not staring at the redhead on Gouki's back asked.

"A calculated risk, but it's merely superficial. If she hadn't underestimated my skill with my whip, she would of won." As much as they tried to get an answer out of him, Kurama said no more as he leaned on Hiei's shoulder.

XxXxXxXx

"Hello mother." Kurama said, allowing his bedridden mother to take in her son's bandaged appearance and the whip coiled in his hand.

"What happened to you, Shuichi?" Shiori asked, placing her hand on the bandage that wrapped around his left forearm.

"I did not wish to tell you before, to keep you from worrying, but I have been learning how to fight. Between the street gangs and lone punks like the boy, Urameshi I believe, the streets have gotten dangerous." Kurama sighed as he sat down, "These are from a Challenge match with another Martial Artist. I picked the fight mother, having heard that the girl was one of the best. I barely won. At the moment She's a floor down getting checked over, so I decided to explain it all now."

Shiori gazed at her son's down cast face, fully expecting her to be angry or disappointed. He was a growing man, learning to stand on his own two feet. She was just surprised that her scholarly son had got into a fight, much less be the one to issue the challenge. With a knock on the door, a short boy entered.

"What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked, looking away from his mother.

"Ranma's up, and we need you to take her home. Gouki has work to do and I'm needed somewhere else." With that the spiky haired boy vanished once more, leaving Shiori with her son.

"Who was that Shuichi?"

"A friend and a coworker, from that security company I told you about. I go on my first job here soon. Hiei and his partner Gouki are part of the teams that test the security of the buildings for the hiring firms, I am to sit with the owners while the two of them get to us."

Shiori understood that something within that was a lie. Her son would work with that boy to break into the building. He was such a caring boy, trying to keep her from worrying. Once she got better, she would try to get him to open up more, he hid away too much trying to be less of a burden on her, trying to be to mature for his age. Another knock on the door lead to her first sight of the girl her son had fought.

"My, Shuichi, maybe you should stop fighting girls and try to know them instead. She's much prettier than the ones that normally follow you around." Shiori teased, producing a questioning glance from the girl, and a sudden blush from her son. He had let go of his mask of maturity for a second and looked every bit of the embarrassed teenager he was.

"Mother! She's two years older than me!" Kurama cried softly. She never acted like this before!

"I'm just teasing you, my son. Don't worry, I'm not angry with you. You never showed any interest in fighting before, so I surprised me. Just please, let your poor mother know when you get into these fights, so I can have the bandages ready when you come home."

Kurama nodded, before helping Shiori get comfortable in her bed.

"Let's go, Ranma-san. We have much to discuss."

XxXxXxXx

Ranma watched the three men uneasily. The small one with spiky hair, Hiei, had explained their plan and the Artifacts of Darkness. These three were to take the Artifacts for themselves while she retrieved a fourth one. When she asked what would happen if she refused, the big guy, Gouki, revealed himself to be a Kyukonki, or a soul sucking demon.

"You die here little Missy," the red skinned demon growled out. Ranma's eyes narrowed as the demon took a step back, clutching his cheek after Ranma disappeared.

"Don't think I'm the little girl that would scream in fright dumb-ass. After all, a half-dragon princess I happen to know is a lot scarier than you."

Gouki moved his hand from his face, revealing that his cheek had been completely sliced through from lip to jaw bone.

'But my skin is harder than rock when I'm in this form!' Gouki cried out mentally as he held the two sides of the cut together and letting them heal back to normal while Hiei took over for him.

"Ignore the fool. The treasure you will be going after is held in a different part of the castle. Koenma himself holds it at his desk, though he can only use it to prevent any foreseen, and sometimes unforeseen, collapses of Spirit World itself, or his father, the mighty King Enma, will punish him severely. Think of it as a counter to the three treasures we will take, and if we try to do something you don't like, you can stop us from using the items to do so. It's like creating universal rules that everyone has to obey. What do you say?"

Ranma clenched her fists. The runt drove a hard bargain. A sacred artifact that could solve her problems, help her destroy her enemies, restore her honor, her manhood! That sealed the deal for her, and her savage and cruel smirk said it all.

"We go tonight, while Koenma is busy making sure that runt demon Jyaki doesn't escape again."

XxXxXxXx

It had been pathetically easy for Ranma to penetrate the security around Koenma's office. While Hiei, Kurama, and Gouki were causing a ruckus on the lower levels, Ranma was to find the Journal of the Protector. Slipping through the doors at the back of the cubical like office that the ogres were suppose to work, She noticed some one was still there.

"Who are you, Ogre?" Ranma asked, looking at the large blue Ogre leaning against the desk with a spiked metal club at his side. The balding Ogre looked up, his glare sending her a disappointed look, that caused her to sneer.

"Jorge Saotome, _your _Ogre." He said standing up, towering two feet taller than her.

"Explain, what do you mean _my_ Ogre?" Ranma asked, her eyes narrowing at his family name.

"Whenever a human or demon of exceptional power or destiny is born, an Ogre is born as well so Spirit World Administrations can track them, in a way. Such as when you die, I die. As you turn into a demon, I get stronger and more brutish, while I gain more intelligence and other such traits when you do something exceptionally heroic, bordering a divine action. It's all cumulative you see. As your demonic side has been emerging over the past few months, I've gotten more cranky, getting into more fights with Lord Koenma. Before I was his right hand Ogre, now I'm on the verge of losing my job here and being relegated to guard duty." Jorge stepped pass her heading towards the door, "I won't tell you what to do, you shouldn't even know I exist. I'm going against several laws and a direct order in order just to talk to you. These past months as well as the ones ahead are your ordeal, your obstacle to overcome. Koenma will be sending the Spirit Detective after you and the three downstairs. We probably won't meet again anytime soon. Goodbye Ranma, follow your soul to the path best for you."

Ranma let the Ogre, Jorge, walk away. She didn't know why, but she did. His life was tied to hers, and perhaps her to his. They were so different, yet she could see her former courage blazing in his eyes. Looking down at the desk, the journal was sitting in the center of the desktop, turned towards her. He knew she was coming, and he left it out for her.

"Sorry Jorge, but right now I need this notebook more than your boss does," Ranma said softly to herself before grinning a decidedly cold and cynical grin as she flipped it open, seeing that something had happened with the Ghost-boy, and he had tried to fix it with the Journal, "But when people like your boss play by the rules others set, its only because they're to scared to be caught cheating the rules by the ones that set them."

Ranma dashed out of the offices to the entrance of Spirit Kurama used to sneak them in. They were waiting for her.

"It seems fate has smiled on you, Ranma. You got your Artifact with the least amount of trouble." Kurama said, voice in the friendly monotone that he had begun using around Hiei and Gouki when the two of them had met the two pure demons in the warehouse after they had left the Hospital.

"I don't believe in fate, every thing is just... a simple coincidence. Even you can't sense the life energies that still linger around you, so embroiled with your demonic and spirit energies. You are a living, breathing human just as I am. Yet we sided with demons to get what we want. It doesn't matter who you were before, Shuichi Kurama, because everything your were is gone." Turning to face him directly, Ranma sneered, "Do we have an understanding, Yoko Minamino?"

'Interesting,' Kurama thought. Ranma stepped through the portal to the Living World, and he followed her quickly.

XxXxXxXx

"Ogre, Are you sure that it was for the best that we let her take the real Journal?" Koenma asked, watching a replay of his employee confronting, and revealing everything that connected the two of them, Ranma.

"Yes sir, Lord Koenma. Ranma may be going through rough times, but as I said, it is her ordeal to overcome. I assume you put Yusuke on the case?"

"I just got back from doing so."

"Then, sir, we should watch."

XxXxXxXx

As Yusuke approached the clearing that contained the fugitives, Hiei was speeding around it, turn the trees into imp demons.

"Oh yes, this is just perfect!" Hiei exclaimed as he continued to dash around the clearing, "It this sword can make demons so easily from dead trees, imagine what it will do to humans. I say we go to the human city and carve out a thousand of them. Imagine raising a new demon army!"

"I like the way you think, Hiei. If we teach them to feed on human souls I even know how we'll feed them all, The Orb of Baast!" Gouki laughed along with Hiei.

"And once the moon becomes full, we can Use Kurama's mirror to gain complete control, and Ranma can use that journal to sniff out and prevent meddling well doers from interfering with our plans, Isn't that right you two?" Hiei called out to the other side of the clearing.

Kurama stepped out of the shadows while Ranma remained sitting on her tree branch.

"I'm sorry," Kurama began, "But I must withdraw from this alliance."

Gouki and Hiei questioned him out of shock, while Ranma looked on, not surprised that the boy would withdraw from the two demon's presence. Her deliberate questioning of his human nature had told her as much.

"Surely your not dropping out of the game when we've come this far!" Hiei demanded, angry that his recruitment of the infamous Yoko Kurama was already beginning to bite him in the ass.

"Well, yes."

"Coward! Years of hiding yourself among them have made you just like them, spineless and foolish! What about you Ranma?" Hiei was furious by this point.

"I will be where I always am, watching and waiting. I will know when to strike." Ranma said, not looking away from the Ki signature making it's way towards them through the rain. It seems as if the ghost boy that had been following her around with that shinigami wearing pink robes had managed to find a way to regain his life.

"At least she's got some manners. He can walk away, but he's got no right to the loot." Gouki said, stashing the Orb in his pocket, "Now, give us that pretty little mirror."

"I can't. I have great need for it myself first."

Gouki grinned, "Alright then, I'll beat it out of you!"

As he swung a voice called out, causing Gouki to stop and turn around.

"Hey there neighbors. Couldn't help but notice you got no rain falling down over here." Yusuke said as he walked into the clearing, taking account of everyone there, 'There's Gouki, the bastard with the Orb. He took that kid's soul earlier. Short stuff must be Hiei, and the third guy must be Kurama. Seems he wants out. Where's the fourth one?'

"Maybe next time you guys go stealing some ancient and powerful toys, you shouldn't hide where ever it's so obviously sunny." he said as he located Ranma on the far side of the clearing, 'Damn, Koenma was right, she really did join these demons. Mom and Keiko are looking all over the city for her and here she is, having stepped up from a 'snatch and grab to feed myself' thief all the way to 'I plunder the magical booty' thief.'

"And just when I was looking up to you. So why'd ya do it?" Yusuke smirked as Ranma landed lightly on the ground.

"Well Ghost-boy, hatred is a very underestimated emotion. And with in that sense, I am free of prejudice. I hate everyone equally, the problem is getting me to like you. This world is full of bigots that would use me to their own ends, so why disappoint myself thinking everyone is always going to tell the truth to my face? It's better to accept that even my former family and friends would prefer to lie to my face. Makes it all the better to beat the truth out of them now that I have this Journal."

"So who are you?" Hiei asked, having not sensed the human boys approach.

"Yeah, what's your name?" Gouki followed up

"Well I hoped you'd ask me that," Yusuke said tossing away the tree branch he used to shelter himself from the rain, "The name's Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective."

"Tch, Spirit World must be grasping at straws to retrieve these artifacts, his Spirit Energy is rather low."

"But his Life Energy, Ki, is nearly equal to those twice his age," Ranma cut in, "With sixty times his martial training."

"What got you in such a mood, got a monkey brat on your back?" Yusuke asked, gesturing to Hiei. Ranma smiled a cold smile.

"It's just with my life, sometimes I get the feeling the whole world is against me, but deep down I know that's not true. Some smaller countries are neutral." With that she vanished from the clearing leaving an echoing whisper, "Remember Hiei, I will know when to strike."

"Sorry, but I must be going. I have no time to be arrested," with that Kurama walked off as well, completely disappearing once he hit the rain line.

Hiei gave chase, yelling, "Kurama, you just can't walk out on our plan!"

"Well, that was rude," Yusuke said, looking at the spot Hiei had disappeared from.

"The girl has more manners than the other two, but somethings been weigh on her mind since before we recruited her. I don't pretend to know. I'm also more polite than the other two, I'll turn myself in nice and neat if I can't rip off your head." Gouki said, reaching into his pocket.

"Sounds like a plan to me, just don't pull my hair," Yusuke shot back.

As Gouki declared he needed a snack and pulled out the little boy's soul from earlier, Yusuke watched him swallow it. As he beat the soul out of him, Gouki chuckled. When he stood back up and transformed, Yusuke freaked.

"Aw man, after this I need to get Koenma to show me how to fight monsters."

"That's easy kid," Gouki ground out, ripping a tree out of the ground to beat the puny human boy around with, "You run away!"

After a brief tussle, and Yusuke remembering he had already used the Spirit Gun for the day Gouki chuckled once again, " Do you know what the best spices for a soul are? Some fear and a dash of pain!"

'Crap, I can't believe I'm going to die... AGAIN!' Yusuke thought as the demon closed in on him.

XxXxXxXx

Author's Note: And that's the wrap for the first part of the rewrite of the original chapter two. I decided since I was going in a completely of the wall direction from the original, I would redo the fight between Kurama and Ranma this chapter, and Kurama's deal with Yusuke in the next chapter. So I'll be working on said next chapter next, right after I finish two sociology essays in the morning. Yusuke is still interested of bringing Ranma around to the Urameshi family, but there are closer ties between them than just a couple of stories of being kicked out of the clans, so what could it be? Also, Jyaki was the tiny little demon that Yusuke catches on his first day after being revived, called the little bugger a tape worm. Also, special thanks to xArtehx who got me motivated along with watch season one again. No polls for this story yet, so this is Dingo, signing off!


	3. Chapter 2: The Deal and The Mind

Disclaimer I do not own Ranma ½ or Yu Yu Hakusho.

XxXxXxXx

Hiei scoffed as he watched Yusuke laugh about getting The Orb of Baast and The Mirror of Forlorn Hope. He and his little assistant, the blue-haired reaper girl, had no right to be as giddy as they were.

"Gouki died because he was to over-confident, Kurama is weighed down with human baggage," Hiei muttered, standing on top of a telephone pole before turning his Jagan eye to the abandoned building complex where Ranma lived, "Ranma has kept to herself, she's barely even looked at the Journal."

"Because I've been watching and waiting, like I said I would. You should make your move soon." Ranma said as she walked under him, sure he could hear her, "While you keep Ghost-boy busy, I'll make my first move, preventing Spirit World from interfering while everyone is focused on you."

"Fine, but I'm going to retrieve the other two treasure, and take Urameshi's life with the Shadow Sword!"

Ranma continued to walk away as Hiei disappeared. Today she would use the Journal, she had to get ready.

XxXxXxXx

Hiei felt Ranma watching him as he battled with the Spirit Detective. She wouldn't interfere, her and his honor wouldn't allow interference into someone's fight.

'Since he is able to withstand the hypnotic gaze of my Jagan eye, and he's also increased his speed when his assistant and girlfriend were put in danger, let's see how he stands up to this.'

"You know, you should be honored that I'm having to use this form for a human opponent, It's my most powerful form." Hiei said as he removed his cloak, skin turning green, "In fact, only three others have seen this form before, And you killed one of them!"

Eyes began to open across his body, his hair stood on end trying to escape the Jagan's gaze. Ranma smirked as she watched, as blood dripped down from her palm, she whispered, "It's time."

'Hmm, my Jaganshi form doesn't seem to be affecting the girl's demonic growth, I wonder if this is part of Ranma's doing.' Hiei thought as he flared his power, before charging Yusuke with a right cross to the side of the human's face, "You have no time to be gawking, Detective!"

XxXxXxXx

'This demonic energy, Hiei must of been hard pressed to take on this form,' Kurama thought as he came up to the warehouse where Hiei had been hiding, before noticing Ranma nearby, furiously writing in the Journal, with her own blood, 'What is she doing!'

Ranma gave him a half crazed grin before leaving, her hand still dripping with blood.

XxXxXxXx

Hiei laughed as he held Yusuke aloft, "How do you like my Jagan's Binding Curse?"

"Green ones would match much better!"

"A joker to the end then, I like that," Hiei laughed as he swung Yusuke around the room, crashing him into several crates around the warehouse, before slamming his body into the concrete floor, "Now let's see Detective, I could kill you now or turn you into a demon with this sword. What, you want me to choose? All right then!"

As Hiei stabbed the sword forward, Yusuke closed his eyes. As the sound of metal slicing through flesh was heard, but not the feeling of pain, Yusuke opened his eyes. Kurama stood in front of him, sword protruding out of his back.

"Kurama!"

The red-haired boy said nothing as he splashed the Jagan on Hiei's forehead before doubling over and removing the sword from his stomach, "The Jagan eyes on Hiei's body are merely amplification points for his energy, without the main Jagan on his forehead, they have no power."

Yusuke watched Hiei furiously rub at the blood in his eye, "Kurama, you didn't have to do that."

"I couldn't help but to feel indebted to you, and I decided to help. Besides, it's only a minor hole in my stomach," Kurama said, even though he was thinking, "When we tested the sword before, it didn't affect me at all. What is this sensation I feel from the wound? It seems to have the same feeling as the human girl over there.'

As Yusuke and Hiei continued their fight, Kurama stumbled over to the shinigami girl, "What happened?"

"I was trying to keep Keiko from turning into a demon, she had been cut by Hiei before we got here. Suddenly the eye that was opening from the cut sealed itself away and a familiar voice told me that she had rewritten the rules of the sword, it now activates the potential that lays withing their blood and soul!"

"Ranma, she is the only one that could do something like that. I barely know anything other than her name, yet it seems that this is within her nature." Kurama felt the strange energy finish integrating into his own energy, and the wound sealed itself up.

Yusuke had ran, Hiei chasing him. Stopping and turning, Yusuke charged his attack.

"Spirit Gun!"

Hiei saw this and dodged, and Yusuke freaked,'Where'd the mirror go?!'

Hiei laughed, "That's some hidden ace Detective, with quite some power to. To bad you went and wasted it on bad aim... Argh!"

Hiei was hit in the back with what looked like the Spirit Gun, but three times larger.

"Yusuke got him!" Botan exclaimed.

"No, that wasn't Spirit Energy... It's Ranma." Kurama gasped as the girl appeared with the three Treasures circled around her in the air. She stood in the center of the room, all four of the awake occupants staring at her as she began to speak.

"The Orb of Baast, It could once take the souls of any living being, But it will only receive the souls of the wicked and corrupt." Ranma said in a low voice, holding the Orb in the air as it flashed with power, "Be glad that none of you qualify to have your soul removed, while evil is necessary, corruption is not."

Hiei snorted angered that he had been betrayed not once, but twice, and then insulted in such a manner. If he had been able to move, he would of retrieved the Sword and removed her head.

"The Mirror of Forlorn Hope. I have not changed it as the drawback is already severe, and the consciousness with in the mirror itself decides whether someone lives or dies." Ranma said as she grasped the mirror in her other hand. Both objects suddenly vanished as she continued.

'She can create a null space to hold and store items!' Kurama thought, remembering how his old partner could do so as well, and it had been very handy to have, 'Humans are amazing creatures if they can learn such a wide variety of abilities in such short lifespans.'

"The Shadow Sword is no longer a proper name for this blade," Ranma gripped the demonic looking handle, "I believe that The Sword of Awakening would be a better name."

Ranma suddenly dashed forward, with Hiei giving a startled yell as she slashed his right arm open from wrist to shoulder. Yusuke tried to dive behind a crate as Ranma turned on him, only for her to slash his back from left shoulder to right hip.

"Don't worry, the wounds will heal soon enough. All I did was awaken your potential. Kurama is a Yoko fox, and has developed his powers as such, but he has neglected his human abilities. The girl's potential is that of an average person, to become more than average. She had already started to use that potential, the swords new abilities have sped things up." Ranma grinned menacingly at Hiei, causing his blood to run cold when he realized she had changed his very person with the sword, "Hiei, Hiei. Hiei. Trying to ignore your mother's blood by only using your fire powers. How sad."

Hiei bristled, before yelling, "My mother's people are all women! How am I, a male, suppose to use their powers?!"

"Your body will adapt. I believe it will change to fit the powers you are using at the time. Kinda like I use to." Ranma laughed, enjoying the slight look of panic across the normally stoic fire apparition's face. Ranma suddenly leaned to the side as Yusuke tried to cave the back of her head in, "Nice try, but I don't need thirty eyes to see my enemies behind me."

Ranma grabbed Yusuke's outstretched arm and threw him across the warehouse, with him hitting the wall next to Kurama and Botan, "Ghost-boy, tell your boss that I want to speak with his father. I'll return the Artifacts then and there when Enma and I have our 'talk'. Also tell him to have his father meet me at the rubble of Horai Mountain. He should know where it is. After all, he watched me blow it up."

As Ranma turned to leave she called over her shoulder, "Oh, and Ghost-boy. If I were you I would try to find your friend the idiot that loves cats. I'm going after him next. And who knows what sort of potential could awaken in him."

Ranma laughed as she slowly faded from existence in front of them. As Botan stood up to contact Koenma, a thought struck her, "She never told us what sort of potential she unlocked in Yusuke."

XxXxXxXx

Ranma stood on top of the Highest point in Nerima. From here she could view everything of importance through aura scans, even though she couldn't see them properly. Furinkan High school was nearly destroyed, looking like a building that had survived a bomb blast. It wasn't at the epicenter of the destruction, but it was close. The entirety of the Nerima Ward had fallen into disarray with out her here to prevent the fights from going even more out of control than they usually did. Allot of the buildings and homes were abandoned, the local hospital had a newly constructed reinforced concrete wall surrounding it, and the police seemed to be patrolling even more heavily than before.

Ranma turned and left the district as fast as possible. It was not the time to take her vengeance, even if she had gotten a hold of the Three Artifacts of Darkness and the Journal. She still needed to be stronger than them, better than them. Ranma hoped her own soul could withstand what she would have to do, as well as those that would be forced to assist her.

XxXxXxXx

"Well, Kuwabara's fine. I just talked to him and he's keeping his guard up just in case Ranma goes after him." Botan said as she sat down in Yusuke's living room with the Spirit Detective and Kurama. Hiei had been taken to Spirit world when she went to tell Koenma about Ranma's demands, and the Fire Apparition was now sitting in a specialized cell waiting for his punishment.

"So what's going on with the big guy in charge?" Yusuke asked, wondering what was going on between the Lord of the Afterlife and the red-haired girl that had single handedly thrashed him and Hiei.

"Lord Enma was surprisingly understanding about the situation, even to the point of cutting Koenma's punishment in half. Apparently Ranma killed someone in the Lower echelons of Divinity, and with the Artifacts she could easily fight and possibly kill those of his own power and lower in the chain of command when it comes to the deities that govern the world."

"Then what is she?" Kurama asked, wonder just what he had fought, believing that if she could do that he was lucky to be alive.

"She's a rare breed of human known as 'God-slayer'."

Everyone turned to the TV, where Koenma had appeared on the screen. Yusuke, Kurama, Botan, and even Atsuko, who had walked in with some refreshments, all stared at the multi-centennial toddler.

"Yusuke, who's the kid that just took over our TV?" Atsuko asked as she carefully placed the drinks down before sitting down on the couch, trying real hard to keep from fainting.

"I'm the younger brother of Yusuke's new boss. I tend to play delivery boy because I'm really good with electronics. In fact, the only reason this even works is because of the camera that now sits on top of your television." Koenma said pointing up. Everyone sweated at the site of the very noticeable camera that they had some how overlooked.

"Anyways, we here at headquarters were able to dig up some more information about Ranma. The story goes like this..."

XxXxXxXx

Ranma landed on the ruins of the once great Mount Horai. The fissure that had been created by Herb's attack had filled itself in with the mountain. Ranma shuddered, trying to push the memories of that day down. She was here for a reason, and she needed to focus.

"Greetings,, God-slayer." A man, taller and larger than her former father greeted her, having walked out of a portal. He wouldn't look out of place in America or Europe, being so tall and large. Here it was uncommon, and he might garter a few looks.

"Enma." Ranma nodded before gazing up at the raising moon, "I only need the Sword of Awakening. You can have the rest."

"Oh? Just giving everything up so easily? You've definitely learned since your time in Nerima."

"The Mirror and Orb are Useless. Everything I wrote in the Journal was written in my blood. I have everything I need, except a way to awaken others potentials faster than years of training." Ranma looked straight at the large man, "Don't think that I don't know about those bodyguards in the shadows."

Enma sighed as he stared up into the sky, "I take no chances with someone who has a good chance of killing me."

"And what's a good chance?"

"Any chance whatsoever of killing me."

"Paranoid."

"Cautious."

"So, I've put my offer on the table. You get the three items back and I keep the sword. What's your offer?"

"I was under the impression that you would make me bend to your demands. Let me see the Journal." Lord Enma carefully slit his index finger, and under Ranma's messy and bloody scrawl that covered several pages of the Journal, He made his own entry with rather elegant writing given the means of transcription. Handing the journal back to Ranma, he waited for her reaction.

"Interesting. I agree to your terms." Ranma said, signing under his entry with her own blood.

"Now, I believe your previous entry needs to happen." Enma said as he gathered up the Three Artifacts he was taking back. Ranma would keep the blade as long as she adhered to the contract. She had changed all four of the Artifacts, ever so slightly for the Journal and Forlorn Hope, and used a fifth entry to create an object that would be given to his son after it's use.

Enma shuddered as he watched Ranma leap off into the wilds. She had planned everything out, all the way to the beginning of the next Dark Tournament. Excluding any Missions Koenma would give his new Spirit Detective, Ranma would train her team. She had dropped hints in the right places, Nabiki had gotten an internship with one of the members of the Black Black Club. Mousse and Kuno had been recruited by a demon doctor with an interest in the human spirit. She even had guided the committee to look at a 'possible' Guest team. With six spots still open in the Tournament, Ranma would undoubtedly twist his son's arm into sponsoring her team. Only one of her targets seemed to be unaccounted for even with his intelligence officers. But he would show up, just as he always did.

XxXxXxXx

In a South American Jungle

XxXxXxXx

"Stand up Human. I know your not dead." A large, heavily muscled man with a flat top and a pair of shades said.

"Why should I keep fighting you? Your not the one I want dead," the teenage boy said, spiting a gob of blood off to the side.

"Interesting, most people would consider it an honor to fight me, even at thirty-five percent." The man said, "Yet you're looking past me to another fighter. Tell me, who is this fighter?"

"The one who made my life HELL!" The boy roared, "SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

The green blast of energy streaked towards the man, who threw up both of his hands to block it. When it began to push him back, he grunted, his muscles began expanding rapidly. He was able to dissipate the attack with a shout, before smirking at the boy whose emotions were clear on his face. The teen had become emotionally hollow, so it would have been pointless to redirect the attack back at him as he had become immune to it.

"Yes, such a strange attack you have there boy. It's been along time since a human has forced me past fifty percent." the man smirked as the boy fell forward, completely drained, "Maybe you'll make a fine edition to the team, if you survive. Bui. Karasu. Train him."

A man in heavy armor stepped forward from the foliage, followed by a vampiric looking man as well as a smaller man, who climbed onto the fighter's back.

"Come, little brother," the smaller man said, "We have some work to do. Some people to kill and that Torukane man keeps offering us larger sums of money to come help him with his problem."

"Yes, brother."

XxXxXxXx

Urameshi Apartment

XxXxXxXx

"Wow. Just how strong is she?" Kurama asked. Killing a demigod was no easy feat. Especially Saffron the Phoenix.

"In terms of power that you can understand, She would tear Hiei to shreds in his most powerful form."

"It makes sense, she was able to cut through Gouki's skin with nothing more than a flick of her wrist."

"Whoa, wait a minute. You mean the big red guy that pounded me into the pavement right?" Yusuke asked.

"The very same. Even I would be hard pressed to beat him if I hadn't already known his weaknesses."

"That's not what I'm worried about though," Atsuko said as she lit a cigarette, "You said she was a Saotome. The only Ranma Saotome I know is my dearly despised sister's kid. Even before I was thrown out of the clan, Nodoka was the perfect child. Being as traditional as she was, I laughed myself sick when I heard she married some fat-ass martial artist that convinced her to be the perfect little house wife. Now unless my nephew had a gender reassignment surgery, how in the world is he a she?"

"Geez mom, maybe they lied?"

"No, I visited them once before, and before Nodoka ran me and your deadbeat father off, her husband Genma had let us in while she was at the market. Ranma was definitely a boy." Atsuko said, rapping her knuckles on her son's head.

"As I have told you, Yusuke fights demons for our agency. Ranma was turned into a girl by the way of Jusenkyo." Koenma said as he read over a piece of paper that had been handed to him.

"Yes, but you never explained Jusenkyo."

"Short version is it has hundreds of cursed springs. Fall into a spring and you take the form of whatever drowned in that particular spring. When you get splashed with cold water, you turn into your curse form. Hot water temporarily reverses it until being splashed by cold water again. Ranma fell into Nyannichuan, or Spring of Drowned Girl. Recent events lead to Ranma's cursed form becoming her only form. Even with the powers of the Journal she stole, she would not be able to regain her male form." Koenma looked directly at Yusuke and Atsuko, "Especially since Jusenkyo is the home of the Elder Deity, the Dragon Ju-Sen-Kyo, which the springs are named ofter. He believes it is his role to correct the faults in the reincarnation process, and gets angered when someone finds a way to cure themselves of his 'blessing'. Elder deities like him are old and primal powers. It would take several demons equal in power of the Demon Kings to injure him enough to annoy him, so we try to keep him happy."

"I would imagine," Kurama said, stunned that there were beings of such power still in the world.

"Yes. Now Yusuke, your case is still open. With Gouki dead, Kurama on parole, and Hiei in custody, you still need to apprehend Ranma herself. My father was able to retrieve three of the four treasures from her, allowing her to keep the former Shadow Sword, but you need to bring her in."

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to be a walk in the park?"

XxXxXxXx

Yusuke approached the building where Ranma lived, with Botan, Kurama, and his mother. Opening the large front door, he felt like he was entering the lair of a great beast. An apex predator that was currently stalking them. Kurama was on edge just like him, apparently he had never felt this from his 'partner', and Botan was shivering in fear. His mother though took a long drag on her cigarette before sighing.

"Come on out, Ranma." Atsuko called, wanting to see her 'niece' for the first time in a while.

"So you came, with the correct number of helpers to." A voice called out from above them, as Ranma was sitting in the second story window of the lobby they were in. "Though I don't know the voice that just called out."

Ranma leaped down, landing on her hands before shifting her weight to end up sitting on the lobby desk in front of them. Staring straight at Atsuko, she gave a questioning look.

"I'm the idiot's mother. Heard your story and I want you to answer truthfully," Atsuko took another long drag on her cigarette, "Were you once the boy named Ranma Saotome?"

"If I say yes, do I have to marry the doofus or his sister?" Ranma asked, eyes narrowing.

"I would hope not, I refuse to allow incest under my roof," Atsuko said giving Ranma a good once over, before muttering "Nodoka, you truly are an idiot. She looks just like you and you thought you could control her life?"

"Just who are you to be saying things like that?" Ranma asked, ready to show her what was going to happen if the woman tried to take her back to her former parents.

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt." Atsuko sighed dramatically, "It's me! Your dear ol' disowned Aunt 'Suko!"

"If you're Auntie Suko, then where's Uncle Bum?" Atsuko threw her head back and laughed, remembering she had introduced her ex-husband as 'this lazy bum' and Ranma had called him that several times before Nodoka had shown up screaming at her.

"I divorced the deadbeat years ago. He's the worse kind of drunk, and after Yusuke got hurt in one of our fights he packed up and left."

"Good riddance to the bastard to." Yusuke snorted, "Anyways, Koenma said something about you turning yourself in if we pass your test or something about that."

"Yes, the test." Ranma slid off the counter and beckoned them to follow. She wasn't sure if this was truly her aunt and cousin, and at the moment she didn't care. Her family had abandoned her and it would take a lot for them to prove themselves to her. They kept walking towards the end of the hall as it slowly began to shift and churn around them.

"What is this magic?" Kurama asked, wondering why it felt as if he had left his body. Ranma turned and smiled a dark, self loathing smile. She had to do this, if they were strong enough to survive this, then her plans would follow through. Not even Enma's little contract could hold her back, he had been to loose in his wording. He thought he could trick her to act with honor and follow the measly deal word for word, but she no longer had the same sense of honor she had in Nerima. No one could control her, not for long.

"Welcome to my mind, you four. Survive the horrors that I faced behind these doors, and prove yourselves, and you win. Failure means death of the mind and soul." Ranma said as four doors materialized out of nowhere. Smirking, Ranma faded out of sight, "Begin."

XxXxXxXx

Author's Note- That's the end for now! It seems as if Ranma is trying to plan out her vengeance, though the Spirit World leader himself tried to step in and interfere. How will Yusuke and the others survive the monsters in Ranma's mind? Why was Toguro fighting the lost boy? And will Ranma be able to carry through with her plans? Find out soon in Spirits of the World- Duel Realities!


End file.
